Endless Days of Loving
by Musicluvrgirl
Summary: Jade and Beck are lovers right? So does that mean their love will go through anything? Even a cheater?
1. A Party to Begin With

**HI people just wanted to make a story. this idea has always been in my mind and I just wanted to write it before I I am a beginner in writing so sorry if there is any thing bad and sorry if there are people that are out of character. just wanted to say that I do not own victorious so...( why do we even need to do this)ENJOY!**

**-Endless Days-**

**Jade POV **

_coffee _I thought as I walked through the bright and sunny hallways where people are laughing, talking singing and even dancing. Most schools aren't as quite like our school. Our school is different than the others. This is where the talented go. So I don't even know why some people are here.

My stomach growls and I realize that I need my morning coffee. I look for the closest source of coffee. There is a coffee stand, I walk there but then see that I didn't bring any money. Just then Beck comes through the school holding two cups of coffee. He sees me then smiles and walks over to me. I give a smirk and take the coffee from his right hand. I take a sip of the coffee from the recyclable cup. _Perfect_ I thought. _He knows me so well._

I see Tori come through the doors and I grab Beck's hand as we walk through the hallways to my locker.

"Hi" Tori says while coming towards us

_ugh, i can't stand her. The way she acts like the whole world is all about her._

" I am having a party tonight and you guys should _totally_ come!" She exclaims

" No." I say and grab Beck to go to class

"Why not, Jade?" Beck questions.

"Because I don't like her and you shouldn't also, now come on we are gonna be late to class"I say getting frustrated.

"It's gonna be a good time to start getting along with her."

" Since when do you care about Tori"

"I don't care for her, how many times do I say that!"

_yeah right. _

_"_Yes you do!"

"No i don't"

" of course you do! anyone can see that!"

"no i don't and if you are not gonna come with me then I will be going to the party alone"

" fine. it's not like I care!" I yell while walking away.

_I can't stand Tori. From the day she got here I would always see her look at Beck and Try to sit as close to him as she can during class. Pathetic can't she just go away! She just ruins everything._

**Lunch**

I spot Tori at the usual lunch table talking to Beck and laughing. Beck just acts like nothing happened. oh how I wish that he doesn't have feelings for her. I just know that deep down somewhere he has feelings for her and she does too. I grab my lunch and go to the lunch table. I see Cat. She is probably my only friend in this whole school. I don't understand how she can stand me. In elementary we always did things together even through middle school. I can count on her to do anything. i suddenly thought of an idea and went to talk to Cat privately.

"Cat, are you going to Tori's party?"

"Of course! Why?"

"Well, I need you to just hang out with Beck at the party."

"Why? Can't you just do it yourself?"

" I am not going. I can't stand Tori."

"Um. Okay!"

**Night of the Party**

I lay in my bed thinking about what Beck is doing.

_Is he still going to the party? Is he with Tori? _

For about an hour i think about and I decide that I will go to Tori's party.

I get in my car and start driving to Tori's house.

**Tori's House**

I get in Tori's house and see many people but not Beck or Tori. I look outside to see if Beck's car is here and it is but he isn't here. I check the backyard. Still no Beck. I check his car and again still no Beck! I start checking the bathroom and no Beck. I go upstairs and start looking for Beck. I check her parents room. No sign of Beck. Then I hear somebody into the wall in the next room. I opened the door and saw the worst thing that I could possibly see in my whole life!**  
**


	2. The Party

Hi people! I am sorry I didn't update! I kinda have writers block. But I actually do have the story planned out, but I might change somethings.

I do not own victorious.

* * *

_Before the party_

_Beck POV_

I don't understand why Jade deosn't believe me. She trusts me _right?_...

I look at the time. It's 5:00. Tori's party is at 6. Should I go? But I am in a fight with her _about_ Tori. And this might just make the fight even more complicated. But Jade wouldn't even be there.

The time passed and before I knew it, it was 6. I got into my car and drove to Tori's house.

_At the party_

I park into Tori's house and see the many cars leading to the car. Inside there was many people. I went to the kitchen to look for any drinks.

"Hey" a girly voice said behind me.

I turn around and see Tori holding a cup of punch to give to me.

"hey"I say

"Where's Jade"

"We kinda got in a fight today during school."

" I'm sorry" Tori says while rubbing my arm

I just smile feeling bad.

There was silence.

"Hi" Cat said breaking the silence

"Hey" Tori and Me said together

"Where's Jade" Cat asked

I said nothing. Tori gave Cat a stop talking look.

"Jade and I kinda go into a fight"

"aww" Cat said

_Ding Dong_

"I'm going to get the door" Tori

Hoping it wasn't Jade Tori opened the opened the door and thankfully it was Andre and Robbie and a bunch of other people I didn't know.

_Phew. If Jade was here she would get mad for just being in the same room as Tori without her._

Tori went to her car to make out with Andre. Everybody knows that they are dating.

Robbie brang his guitar and started to sing with some other people.

Cat asked me" do you want to go upstairs? Robbie sounds pretty weird. Besides I think I have some ways for you to make up with Jade"

"Sure" i agreed

We go upstairs to Tori's room.

I go up and sit Tori's bed.

"So any ideas?" I ask

"well you could give her something she likes." Cat responds

"umm what else?"

"what about giving her flowers?'

"nah she will just let it wilt."

"oooh! I know!"

"what!''

''you could give her a bouqet of scissors!'

"I think that would be nice, thanks Cat"

I look into Cat's eyes and she looks into mine.

_Ring Ring_

Cat gets her ringing phone and answers.

"hello" she greets

Her eyes widen and tears start tom come out.

"um okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hangs up.

"what happened?"I ask

" my parents got into a car accident"She says.

I see more salty teardrops fall to her face.

I wipe it off and rub her back.

Another silence and I do the first thing that comes to mind.

I kiss her.

The moment our lips touch like fireworks. Cat kisses back and we get more and more into it.

_I can't believe this is happening_

_This feels so good. I can't beleive I am kissing Cat Valentine._

_But my senses come back to me when the door opens and Jade comes in._

_"Jade" I exclaim and stop kissing Cat_

_"This is not what it looks like" _I say trying to calm Jade down.

I hear the last words that come out of her mouth berfore getting out of the room.

"I hate you" she says with no looking back

* * *

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while I had so much homework. Sorry!


	3. The Bad Times

**So as you know the victorious season finale which was okay. It's not bad though. I thought it would've been more like Freak the Freak Out with a song in it. And there wasn't alot of Bade. Oh well.**

**-I do not own Victorious-**

**Jade Pov**

My mom once told me that boys were only temporary. That they have cooties. But that was when I was five. I'm older now and now exactly what boys do.

They act like they love you. Then break your heart. Doesn't that happen every time?

_Of course_ I thought to myself.

Tears were already in my eyes.

_Beck was a jerk. _

_I will never forgive him _I thought to myself

I got into my car and drove home. Crying. Sad. Angry. Hurt.

_Why would Beck do this to me? _I thought as I got into my house.

I ran inside my house and saw police officers.

"Are you Jade West!" They asked

"Yes. Why?" I reply

"Well, we are sorry to inform you that your parents dead"

"What! Why!"

"They were in a car crash approximately and immediatley died at 6:30 P.M"

"B-But how? They just said they were going to town a-and was gonna get some groceries"

"I'm sorry" the police said and then left.

That's all they did. They left. No sympathy.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my ringing alarm.

"Ugh" I said.

I looked at the mirror and saw my makeup smeared from all the crying last night. I took a shower than headed to school.

I hope that people won't know about my parents. If they do then they will think I am weak and will not be afraid of me anymore.

_That might be good._ I thought.

People would like me better.

I hear the door open and see Beck. He looks at me then walk to me.

"What do you want!" I said with venom

"Can we talk" He says

I look at him for a second.

"Why? So you can apologize! That won't do anything Beck!"

"Jade-"

"I hate you Beck! Don't you know that!"

"But Jade!"

"Don't but me!. I just can't deal with you right now!"

"Jade,I still love you and I will always be in love with you."

"I don't care Beck! I'm still gonna break up with you."

Beck just stared at me with confusion.

"You're breaking up with me?" Beck asked

"Yes" I say and get out of the closet.


	4. I Love Her

Jade POV

-The next day-

I walk into school holding a box that contains everything from him.

"Jade we need to talk"Cat says as she walks up to me.

"I don't think we need talking. I already know what you're gonna say."

"But please listen to was the one who kissed me first but I still kissed him. I was sad and I needed comfort-"

"So! Out of all the guys in this school does it really have to be Beck!"

"I am sorry! I feel guilty about this please forgive me" She looks at me with big eyes and a puppy dog face.

"No" I say then walk to Beck

"Here"I say giving him the box.

"It has everything that you gave me."I say to him

"Are you sure about this?"He says

"Yeah. I don't want to be with a cheating gank."

"It was an accident!That kiss meant nothing."

"Like that changes things! Beck you still kissed her" I say while looking down

"I'm sorry!"

"Do you like her?"

"What?"

"I said do you like her!"

There was a pause. A long pause.

"That's it! I am leaving and I am never going to forgive you!"

I open the doors and walk to the tables with tears in my eyes. _I hate you Beck! I hate you!_

"-Next week-

I haven't been to school ever since last week. I wonder what happened ever since I left. Did anyone miss me? But I already know the answer. Who would miss me anyway.

I park my car in the parking lot and walk inside the familiar hallways. Then I see him. What a disgust! He has his arms around Tori and he acts like there was never an us! How could he treat me like this! I walk over to my locker. I see Tori and Beck eyeing me. I look at them with my venemous eyes and slam my locker closed.

"I hope your happy" I say to Beck as I walk past him

During lunch I sit alone. I look to the table besides me and I see everyone happy and giggly. I see Beck and Tori kiss. It disgusts me. I openmy water bottle and walk over to Tori. She looks at me not knowing what I'm gonna do to her. I open my water bottle and as I stand behind her I drop all of it before she can even touch me.

"That's what you get for stealing my boyfriend."I yell to her

"Jade stop!"Cat says

"Look who's talking! You were the one who kissed my boyfriend"I say. Then Cat walks away from the table and starts crying. I start to feel guilty and run to her.

"I'm sorry Jade!I know I deserve all this! Please forgive me!"She said between sobs

"I'm sorry Cat. But I can't. You kissed my boyfriend and you know it."

"I know and I regret it. I feel really bad."

"I'm sorry. But I can't"I say again

I walk to Beck and look him in the eye.

"When did you start dating her!"

"Just two days ago. But I don't see why this is any of your buisness"Tori says

"I am not talking to you Tori!''I yell to her

"Jade don't talk to her like that!"Beck says

"Look who's talking now! You were the one who started all this. You were the one who broke my heart in half. You were the one who ruined my life! You don't deserve me!"

"Jade-"

"Just tell me. Why are you dating her?"

"I just needed someone to be there for me and she was there"

I look at him with disgust.

"So is she a rebound?"

"No."

"Then why are you with her?"

"Because I think I might love her"

* * *

Thank You for reading! I think I made the characters out of character.

I think I made Jade overreact to this thing. Do you think I did?

Please review!


End file.
